


We Can't Have A Christmas With No Yaz!

by poe_damerons



Series: Doctor Who: Holiday Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tiny bit of angst, mistletoe kiss, okay maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_damerons/pseuds/poe_damerons
Summary: "Isn't that what you're meant to do?"Or: Yaz and the Doctor under the mistletoe. By chance, of course, definitely not set up by Yaz's mum.





	We Can't Have A Christmas With No Yaz!

**Author's Note:**

> idea for fic here: https://twitter.com/eyeofthesttorm/status/1063879309385977857  
> enjoy!

* * *

   
There were no complaints at the sight of blankets of snow covering neatly trimmed hedges, nor were there any complaints at the feel of snow crunching under their feet, nor were there any complaints at the taste of snowflakes on the tip of their tongues. Instead, the team stepped out of the TARDIS and heaved a sigh of relief at the unusual, but much appreciated, sight. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS first, but quickly leapt back inside after Ryan and Yasmin had gently pushed past. Graham remained inside, quite pleased with the heat the interior provided, with hands stuffed into the pockets of his red cardigan. He was met with an over-excited Doctor, brandishing an unusually large scarf featuring an array of colours.

"If you don't mind me askin' Doc, what the 'ell is that?"  
"'S a scarf, silly! Bit obvious! You've got your ways of keeping warm," she nodded pointedly at his thin cardigan and stuffed hands, "and I've got mine!"  
"Fair enough...I guess?"

She was met with a similar response from her other two friends, Ryan greeting her with a dumbfounded face - dropped jaw, and raised eyebrows, whilst Yasmin just looked away. She ignored them both, and Graham while she was at it.  _I'm an alien that travels through time and space, I won't have you lot dissing my fashion sense_ she had said.

"You sure we've gotten the right date, Doctor?" Yaz hesitantly queried.   
"I dunno," Ryan started, "looks a lot like your apartment. And we've not 'ad snow like this in years."  
"Your names not the Doctor," Yaz pointed out smugly, "besides we don't 'ave snow, least not recently. Doesn't mean this couldn't be from a while back, right Doctor?"  
"Yaz is right, as always!"  
"So," Graham interrupted, "we just go check? Or do we have to deal with that 'reliable' nose of yours again?"  
"What, we check and are greeted at the door with a stressed out mum and 3 year old me cryin' her eyes out?"  
"Precisely!"

The Doctor walked ahead, kicking the snow with every step and wildly gesturing as she waffled on about how her scarf doesn't look that bad, and how it still suits her compared to her fourth incarnation. The rest of the TARDIS team were just too judgemental, she decided in amongst her thoughts, happy with her fashion choices. "Anyway," she started, mouth in a firm line, "love Christmas me. Never stay for long, and not that often, but I do love it! At least this me loves it."  
  


* * *

  
It took three knocks on the apartment door and an impatient ring of the doorbell before Najia Khan responded, unopened bottle in hand, ushering them all in. Mrs Khan pushed past them hesitantly to shut the door and close off the blaring music from the rest of the floor as much as she deemed possible, before insisting on taking the Doctor's coat and scarf.

"Lovely scarf," Najia commented with a smile and a nod, "practical."  
"See!" The Doctor exclaimed with a pout, turning round to Yaz, Graham, and Ryan who all suppressed a chuckle. "At least someone appreciates my fashion choices."  
  
Najia pressed against Graham and Ryan, nodding to them both. "I like her," she stated, pointing to the Doctor who offered her an awkward smile, lips in a firm but thin line, "she seems polite."  
  
The Doctor spared her a warm embrace, leaning into her ear during such to utter a soft, "thanks, Yaz's mum!" before skipping off, Yaz in hand, to the food table. The Doctor spread her lips in a thin line, tongue wiping across them, while gesturing above the food with a wiggle of her fingers in simple uncertainty. They'd long left Ryan and Graham behind, Najia winking at them both for reasons unknown which elicited a laugh from both the boys. The Doctor turned to Yaz as she pressed against her, pork pie in mouth, "'s  _so good,_ forgot 'ow much I missed 'em. Haven't had these bad boys since I sat down for a Christmas meal with an...old fam."  
  
"Old 'fam'?" Yaz pressed, "like actually family? Blood related or?"  
"No, no, don't be silly. Meant like you lot, except it was just the one. Rose Tyler her name was, great girl."  
"Did she travel with you like us?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you miss her?"  
"Yeah, 'course. But - well, that's all the past. She's elsewhere now, happier, probably married for all I know. And I have you lot to keep me on me toes, everyone's 'appy."

Yaz decided not press any further, but took the Doctor's free hand in her own, muttering a soft "I suppose" - whether that was aimed at the Doctor or herself she would never be sure. After a moment of silence, Yaz hesitantly began, "It's crazy y'know. Travelling with you, like I've learnt so much about humanity and history and-" there was a pause, to which Yaz looked up. She would be getting no response however, for the Doctor found herself amidst the dancing, twanging herself with her mustard yellow braces and cracking her knuckles before delving into an improvised dance to  _Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree_. Yaz shook her head, watching the Doctor for a minute or so before dragging away from the dancers and spilling booze after she'd completed the worm. They looked each other up and down, blissfully unaware of Najia stepping away from the doorway that they were heading to.

"You look a mess," she stated outright, placing her water aside. "Wait 'ere, I'll get a wet flannel." Whatever what was on the Khan apartment floor had made its way onto the Doctor's striped shirt, including an array of sauces, to which Yasmin dabbed the wet flannel on the Doctor as she leaned against the frame of the doorway. They shared a soft smile, words between them left unspoken, as they drowned out the sound of the music in the background. Yasmin grimaced as she finished up the cleaning, the Doctors head wildly staring at the top of the doorframe. Doesn't look great, she thought, but it'll do. But before she could go place the flannel back for a thorough washing, the Doctor grabbed her by the shoulders, whirling her back around so they faced each other, and pressed her lips in a rushed manner against the other. Yasmin leaned in for a mere few seconds, taking in the taste of the Doctor's lips, eyebrows furrowed, before letting out a harsh gasp and separating herself from the Doctor by pushing her away with her hands.   
  
"What the 'ell are you doing, Doctor?"   
"Isn't that what you're meant to do?" She queried, heart in throat. Yaz looked furious, eyes darting to her mum, but the Doctor pointed upwards in explanation.  
"You can't just k-," she paused, following the Doctor's finger to the mistletoe hanging above them, "oh. Guess you can."  
The Doctor offered her a smile. "Sorry."  
"Just warn me next time."  
"Next time?"  
"If you want."  
  
Yasmin looked to her mother for reassurance, and was greeted with a happy nod, before she turned back and offered the Doctor a nod of her own. The Doctor's lips parted, and Yaz rushed forward, pressing herself onto the other and breathing in the scent of coconut and custard creams as she ruffled her hands roughly in the Doctor's hair. She was not careful in handling the Doctor, nor was she mindful of the fact her mother was a few strides away; pressing their bodies together harshly, hair for both women all over the show, and the signs of bruised lips present. All senses were overpowered as the only action Yasmin took care in was touching their lips and acknowledging her feelings blossom like a flower in the pits of her stomach. It was only when Yaz had begun to lift the Doctors hands above her head that the couple were interrupted with a cough from the former's mother. 

"Bit far love," Najia said softly to an embarrassed Yasmin, "take it to bed."

  
Flustered, Yaz fixed herself up, locked her hand in the Doctor's and entwined their fingers before rushing past her mother, Ryan, and Graham and exiting the apartment. A moment or so later, they returned, head popping through the door as the Doctor retrieved her coat and and scarf with an awkward smile - waving the other half of the TARDIS team, and Yaz's mum a goodbye and Happy Holidays. 

"And they didn't even know it was me," Yaz's mum said smugly.  
"It's about time," Ryan noted.  
Graham nodded along in agreement. "Suppressin' their feelings for far too long."  
  
It wasn't Christmas yet, so some gifts by tradition went unopened. But the mutual feeling of love was open between the Doctor and Yaz, it seemed like a gift you got to open on Christmas Eve, and as far as both were concerned it was the best early present either could think of.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the cheesy ending, it has to be there. its in my contract. 
> 
> tumblr - burnedupasun  
> twitter - dothepachacutii


End file.
